honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Horace Harkness
Commission Isn't he kinda overdue to go mustang? -- SaganamiFan 13:39, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Warrant Officer is not a commissioned officer, but a NCO promoted to specialist post equivalent to commissioned officer position, but outside of a chain of commmand. Quite good explanation can be found in Wikipedia (common NATO ranks code). WOs are separate personnel corps "between" non-coms and commissioned officers (eg. in the US Navy). (Polish translator had to ignore/skip such issue refered in HH9, because he used traditional Polish name for WO counterpart for Ensign - the first commissioned officer rank (pl.: chorąży)).--dotz 19:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::They probably did offer him a commision but he turned it down when he recived his knighthood. Harkness is what in the USN we refered to as a dirty hands specialist, a person who would rather get his hands dirty than accept a commision. I knew of a MCPO in the USN who had a Ph D in Oceanography and Sound Propagation. :::On the other hand he had to work together with Tremaine, so when Scotty became the First Space Lord, Sir Admiral Harkness will have to accept the Fifth Lord position (HH22 probably), check HH13-SI3-WS3 ideas at HH12 talk page.--dotz 21:04, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::: Good point! :-) -- SaganamiFan 21:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I suspect his being disciplined several times for brawling and deliberately picking fights with marines would make a commision more difficult. I also agree with dotz that he may simply not be interested in an officers commision. He is very near the top of his pyramid and enjoys significant prestege where he is. Mike myk 15:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Brawls ended when he got married. In some long perspective Admiral Cortez can't afford to waste as good specialist as Harkness on WO position. Even WO on EW officer position in a squadron staff is a rare exception. So despite his desinteresment concerning commission, after next five novels he will be persuaded to apply for it (eg. as a condition to serve together with Tremaine; compare: mustang Admiral Henries - HH5). If the seried is ended eariler - Harkness is still WO. --dotz 19:21, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::: :::::::The brawling was just my first thought. With Honor and Hamish and possibly even Elizibeth behind him I think he could probably overcome any objections that any body could come up with. I really don't think they would try to blackmail him into the position but he very deeply respects both Honor and Scotty so if they ganged up on him I think he would most likely be persuaded. ::::::: 14:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::I was a little disappointed how little DW adressed the matter of shifting seniority after the Battle of Manticore in HH12. I mean, they lost half a million people, including so many officers, that everyone likely climbs in seniority.. somewhat like when the GSN was expanded after the signing of the alliance treaty... -- SaganamiFan 03:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::8 FLT didn't fight. No tactical events to describe. Some hints - new XO on Hexapuma, Harkness (WO) on staff position or extremally young Marine officers on Rigel.--dotz 06:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC)